ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Marc21 Crib Sheet for Special Collections
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Please note that this is a work in progress This cribsheet is more detailed than the one intended for copy cataloguers and cataloguers of general books. Examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Leader 006 'Type of record: NAM (new record) or CAM (copied record). Further details of 006 are given before each of the tables below. This is because the 006 will dictate what fields appear in the 008. ''(Not all 008 possibilities have been given as this is only meant as a crib sheet. Further details can be found on the website given above.) 008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) '''Books N'A'''M a= language material, t = manuscript language material. *1 Only use if not text. *2 Include 505 - formatted content note. *3 Fill this out for poetry, fiction etc rather than putting genre in a 6XX field '''Music, incl. sound recordings' Leader: Leader/06 e.g. j = musical sound recording Visual Materials (**) Leader: Remember to change the 006 field, e.g. g = progected medium, ie. Motion pictures, video recordings, slides etc. Computer files/electronic resources 006 m= computer file 020 ISBN ## ISBN 040 Cataloguing Source If it is a new record add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row. 041 Language Code Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: * 0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation * 1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # 041 1# $aeng$hrus 043 Geographic area code 043 e-ie--- Codes can be retrieved from: the Marc code list for geographic areas 1XX Main Entry Name Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) 240 Uniform Title Uniform title$lLang (Use if translation) 240 14 $aThe Pickwick papers.$lFrench 245(*)Title Statement Title proper :$b other title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work$hGMD /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 00 $aLove from Joy :$bletters from a farmer's wife.$nPart III,$p1987-1995, At the bungalow. 245 10 $aHow to play chess /$cKevin Wicker ; with a foreword by David Pritchard ; illustrated by Karel Feuerstein. Glucksman Library House rule: General material designation in square brackets comes at the end of the title. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) 246 Varying form of title This is a repeatable field, which is good for video materials. 246 1# $iAugmented title:$aDevelopment of electro-optical laser velocimeter system for flame studies 250 Edition Edition statement /$bstatement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 260 Imprint Place ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$c date. 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aNew York ;$aDublin :$bSpringer Verlag,$c1977. *'s.l' no known place *'s.n.' no known pub. *'name' or author if they publ. themselves *'date' if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just use first *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless second is in Ireland. 300 Physical Description No. of volumes and/or pagination :$billustrative matter ;$csize''' 300 ## $a11 vol. :$bill., plates, ports., maps ;$c24 cm. 300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. 4XX Series Statement Fields Series ;$v number''' 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 (490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin.) Do not use this field! It is here for reference purposes only. Delete from any imported record and change to 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 5XX Notes Fields 500 General notes. 501 With Note 501 ##$aBound with: Sources of early English paper-supply / by Edward Heawood (reprinted from The Library 4th series, Vol. 10,March 1930 p. 282-307 and 427-454) 502 Dissertation note 502 ## $aInaug.--Diss.--Heidelberg, 1972. 502 ## $aThesis (M.A.)--University College, London, 1969. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''505 Contents note. Include for Festschrifts and CDs and for anything where you think it would be helpful. If you have both a hypertext link to a contents table and a contents note, remove the hypertext link. 505 0# $apt. 1. Carbon -- pt. 2. Nitrogen -- pt. 3. Sulphur -- pt. 4. Metals. 505 00 $gvol. 1.$tThe history of Anne Arundel County.--$gvol. 2.$tThe history of...volumes omitted from example--$gvol. 23 505 00 $tQuark models /$rJ. Rosner --$tIntroduction to gauge theories of the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions /$rC. Quigg 511 Participant or performer note 511 0#$aMarshall Moss, violin ; Neil Roberts, harpsichord. 533 (Reproduction Note) 533 ##$aPhotocopy.$bSeattle, Wash. :$cUniversity of Washington,$d1979.$e28 cm. 561 Donation note 561 ## Donated by the Goethe-Institut, Dublin.$5IE-LiU 563 Binding information 563 ##$aLate 16th century blind-tooled centrepiece binding, dark brown calf.$uURI$5IE-LiU 6XX Subject Access Fields Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 0 -subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. 7XX Added Entry Fields House Rule: Do not use subfield $t as this can make the authorities untidy. Added entry ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 1# $aBeethoven, Ludwig van,$d1770-1827.$tSonatas,$mpiano.$kSelections. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) NB. $4 - Relator code ®1XX & 7XX fields A MARC code for the relationship between a name and a work. Sources for the codes can be found here. Below are a few common examples: *bnd binder *bsl bookseller *col collector *dnr donor (A person or organization giving the item to the present owner is designated as Donor) *edt editor *fmo former owner (Use for a person or organization who owned an item at any time in the past. Includes those to whom the material was once presented.) ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:' 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. (**) Further tags are available for recording Audio visual and recorded materials. 028 Publisher number 240 Uniform title 246 Varying form of title 306 Playing time CB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.